


優しい朝の起こし方

by asyoulikeitraketa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cohabitation, M/M, My First Fanfic, Porn with Feelings, R-18, 同棲
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyoulikeitraketa/pseuds/asyoulikeitraketa
Summary: Ivan doesn't wake up easily, Marc raises him up gently.朝なかなか起きないイヴァンを優しく起こすマルク。





	優しい朝の起こし方

「コーヒー？それとも紅茶？」

マルクが穏やかな笑顔を浮かべて尋ねる。

「焼きたてのクロワッサンが欲しい？朝はあまり食べないからミックスサラダがいいかな？」

黒のVネックセーターとジーンズのシンプルな服に、いつものようにきっちりと髪をセットした彼は、9時を過ぎても未だ寝室から出てこない恋人に優しい声で問いかける。

「ねえ、イヴァン。何がいい？」

大きく骨ばった手が乱れた金髪を優しく撫でる。  
身長180cm以上の男二人で眠るにも余りあるダブルベッドの真ん中でうつぶせになっている恋人は、既に目を覚ましていた。  
ただ、答える余裕がなかった。

「ぁ...はっ、はぁ...」

シーツを掴む手は寝起きであまり力が入らず、白シャツは肩まで捲り上げられ、履いていたはずのグレーのスウェットは黒のボクサーパンツと共に床に落ちていた。  
引き締まった腰を掴む手が背中を上下に何度も撫でる。マルクが優しい声とは裏腹に腰を強く動かすたびにイヴァンの口から荒いため息が漏れる。

「はぁっ...いつもコーヒーだろ。エスプレッソは俺は好きじゃない」

心地良い眠りを邪魔されて不機嫌なイヴァンは掠れた声で反論する。けれど、マルクがもたらす快感に頬を紅潮させた顔を上げて肩ごしに恋人を睨む。

「いつまで経っても起きてこないから冷めちゃったよ。ここは熱くなってるけど」

そう言うとマルクは濡れて硬くなった陰茎を掴み先をゆるやかに指先で遊ぶ。そうするとイヴァンが腰をくねらせ掠れた声でまた小さく喘ぎ、締まりが良くなる。同時に腰を使いさらに恋人を追い立てる。

「あっ、はっ、は...そこ、いい...！」

「君が起きてこないのが悪い。もう9時を過ぎてるよ」

マルクも少し余裕のなくなった声で腰をさらに強く押しつける。背中に覆い被さり亀頭の割れ目を爪先で軽く引っ掻いて、もう片方の手をイヴァンの肩に置き激しくピストンする。イヴァンは髪を振り乱して揺さぶられるままに大きく喘ぎ、もうすぐにも達しそうだった。

「パンとサラダは？食べる？」

「はっ...いま聞くことか...あっ、いっ、も、出るっ」

絶頂を求めるように腰を押しつけてくる恋人がかわいくて、マルクも黙って自身の快感に集中する。少し腰を引いて浅い部分を執拗に責めると、イヴァンの身体が震え締め付けがきつくなった。  
握った陰茎がﾄﾞｸﾝと脈打ち、熱い白濁が溢れ落ちた。

「あっ、ぁはっ、はぁ......あ！」

そのままベッドに崩れ落ちるイヴァンの腰を掴んで、マルクも激しく腰を打ち付けるとイヴァンの中に熱をぶちまけた。

 

―

 

シャワーを浴びてTシャツとジーパンに着替えたイヴァンはリビングのテーブルに座ると、冷めたコーヒーを飲んで一息つく。  
マルクは既に朝食をすませ、ソファに座って本を読んでいた。

「おはよう」

こちらに目を向けずに挨拶する恋人を一瞥して、時計を見る。10時半。

「サラダは冷蔵庫にあるよ、クロワッサンは温め直した方が美味しい」

生真面目で勤勉なドイツ人はいつも最良の方法を教えてくれる。さっきまで寝室でイヴァンを追いつめて笑っていた男と同じだとは思えない、とそれなりに長く一緒にいるはずの恋人は時々思う。

「おいしいよ、このままでも」

また立つのが面倒だったのでイヴァンは籠に入ったクロワッサンをそのまま掴んで食べた。食べながらちらりとマルクを見たが、特に反応することもなく恋人は本を読み続けていた。

「良い起こし方だろ？」

二つ目のクロワッサンに手をかけたところで、沈黙のマルクがまた話す。顔を上げると少し意地悪そうな笑顔を見せた。

「ああ、うん、正しいよ。休日にはね」

イヴァンも微笑み返してまた朝食に戻る。


End file.
